redgreenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Strange Ranger
Ranger Gord has suddenly turned up missing from his fire watchtower, and Red and his pals are on the search. Cast (in order of appearance): , , , , , , , , , Segments: Red's Campfire Songs, The Possum Lodge Word Game, Handyman Corner, Red's Sage Advice, Tricks of the Trade, Adventures With Bill, Red's Advice To Teenagers, The Experts DVD: The Red Green Show – 1997 Season Transcript {A title appears reading, "''The New Red Green Show is duct taped in front of a live studio audience". Duct tape sounds are heard in the background.}'' Intro Title sequence {The ''New Red Green Show intro plays. Cut to a scene of Red standing amid a pile of various household objects. They are all piled on top of each other haphazardly. They then fall on the ground, clattering and crashing.}'' RED GREEN: {voiceover} These are... {Cut to a shot of Bill looking through a magnifying glass, while Red stands behind him. Bill is looking at a rock. A hot light created by the glass shines on Bill's shoe, which starts to smoke.} RED GREEN: {voiceover} ...all scenes from this episode of our show. We even got a special surprise for you, a kind of a secret thing going on here. {Cut to Red and Harold in the Lodge. Standing between them is Ranger Gord, in the Lodge for the very firs time. He holds out his arms to Red and Harold and brings them closer to him.} RED GREEN: {voiceover} I think you're gonna be really– Oh, my gosh! No, no, don't show them that! Don't let them– We blew it. Plot Segment 2 Red's Campfire Song {Harold accompanies Red by clicking two spoons together.} RED GREEN: :Oh, life is full of mysteries, :Things that bother you and me, :Like, how come everyone else is overpaid. :But the biggest mystery of mice and men :That comes up in conversation again and again and again :Is, how in the holy blazes are sausages made. :Well, they take a little of this and a bit of that, :Ground-up hooves and lots of fat, :Hide and hair and bone and bark and twig. :Veins and arteries, gristles and grit, :And they grind it up fine so that it will all fit :Crammed up into the exit ramp of a pig. The Possum Lodge Word Game Handyman Corner Red's Sage Advice RED GREEN: I'm hoping to talk to you older guys about self-improvement. You know these self-help gurus trying to sell you their proven method of how you can be in perfect shape, or totally happy, or the big one: have money for retirement. {shakes head} Hey, don't listen to him. They all have the same basic secret: you gotta work hard. You don't wanna hear that! If you'd have worked hard in the first place, you wouldn't be buying their tapes now. You'd be rich and people'd be buying your tapes! You don't want a sensible plan. You want a shortcut. You don't need the Seven Habits of Effective People. You need the One Quick Cheat of Lazy Goof-offs. Yeah! Oh, yeah! I'll tell you what, you don't want advice. You want a miracle. And I'm guessing you can't buy a miracle from a smiling bald guy on an infomercial. So don't let him suck you in. When he talks about having money for retirement, he means having your money for his retirement! Remember, I'm pulling for you. We're all in this together. Plot Segment 3 Tricks of the Trade Adventures With Bill Plot Segment 4 Ranger Gord:"wow! things sure haven't changed in 18 years! same trash in th trash can over there, same tub of cottage cheese in the refrigerator..." Red Green:"yeah, we gotta throw that out." Red's Advice To Teenagers The Experts Plot Segment 5 Fun Facts Trivia *This is the first episode in the show in which Ranger Gord appears in some other place besides the fire watchtower. Inside References *Red previously tried to get Dougie to say "Love" as part of the Word Game in Real Estate. This time, however, he wins the game. Real-World References *When Red discusses seeking self-help, he mentions The Seven Habits of Highly Effective People by Stephen R. Covey. *When Red talks to teens, he mentions the fable The Tortoise and the Hare.